Dra Husyt fru lysa eh vnus dra Lumt
by StealthAuthor
Summary: Rikku gets caught in a snowstorm on Besaid, post-game. (Written in Al Bhed)


Dra Husyt fru lysa eh vnus dra Lumt Po: Dra Cdaymdr Yidrun  
  
Fynhehkc: HL-17, Knuib Caq (S/V/V), Rad, Vascmycr, BFB  
  
Byenehkc: Lulu/Wakka/Rikku  
  
Disclaimers: The story elements from Final Fantasy X (and the Al-Bhed language in which it is written) belong to Squaresoft. We're not claiming them, or making money off of them, so hopefully we won't be sued for using them.  
  
In addition, if you wish, the authors can be reached at Xanad_U_DOD@hotmail.com for a copy of a small program for translating chunks of Al Bhed into English, and back (what, you *really* thought we wrote this thing in Al Bhed first?)  
  
Cissyno: Frah y fehdan cduns vunlac Rikku du byo yh aynmo jeced du Wakka yht Lulu, drao lusa ib fedr yh ehdanacdehk fyo du gaab fyns.  
  
~~~===~~~  
  
Rikku crejanat yc cra rinneat ehdu Wakka yht Lulu's rusa eh Pacyet, zicd yrayt uv dra fehdan cduns dryd fyc ypuid du pino dra ecmyht eh ela yht chuf.  
  
"Ur," Wakka hudelat dra Ym Prat kenm'c bnacahla xielgmo, uhmo cmekrdmo cinbnecat yd ran ybbaynyhla. "Rao, Rikku! Ruf oui paah?"  
  
"Ed'c v-v-vnaawehk uid drana," cra lusbmyehat, crygehk uvv cusa uv dra aynmo chuf dryd ryt lummaldat uh ran zylgad. "E druikrd Pacyet fyc cibbucat du pa y dnubelym ecmyht?"  
  
"Ed ec, frah ed'c hud fehdan," Lulu lrilgmat, fymgehk eh vnus dra udran nuus. "Fa fanah'd aqbaldehk oui du cruf ib vun y vaf tyoc oad."  
  
"Kiacd nuus'c cad ib mega ymfyoc, druikr," Wakka ehvunsat ran.  
  
"Dryhgc," Rikku csemat. "Bubc ryt Pnudran lryhka luinca du naylr cumet myht pavuna dra cduns red. Drah drao cahd sa uid du caa ypuid kaddehk cusa cibbmeac. Dra vuut kud cahd pylg, pid E teth'd," cra crnikkat, cdemm nippehk ran ynsc y ped.  
  
"Famm, fa ryja bmahdo uv cbyla vun oui rana," Lulu huttat. "Yldiymmo, E fyc zicd sygehk tehhan, cu E'mm bimm uid y drent bmyda, ev *cusaputo* luimt dno yht kad y vena cdyndat uid rana," cra csengat, kmyhlehk dufyntc Wakka eh y hud-cu-cipdma syhhan.  
  
"Hud mega E ghaf ed fyc lumt uid, oy," Wakka knebat, cdyhtehk ib yht raytehk dufyntc dra fuutcduja eh dra nuus'c lunhan.  
  
Rikku kekkmat yc Lulu nummat ran aoac yht fahd pylg ehdu dra gedlrah du vehecr tehhan, mayjehk dra dfu uv dras ymuha eh dra nuus vun y vaf sehidac.  
  
"Oui ghuf," Rikku cikkacdat yvdan y vaf susahdc, "E luimt bnupypmo cdynd dra vena ib naym ayco fedr y Pusp vnyksahd."  
  
Wakka teth'd yhcfan vun y susahd, drah syta yh yhhuoat cuiht yht cad dra sydlrac ra fyc vispmehk fedr tufh.  
  
"Pa lynavim drah."  
  
"Tuh'd funno," Rikku csengat luhvetahdmo. "E's yh umt bnu yd drec." Fedr dryd, cra cdyndat nevmehk drnuikr dra syho bulgadc uh ran zylgad yc cra fymgat ib du dra cduja, ajahdiymmo vehtehk y ludduh-fnybbat bylgad. Cra ubahat ed, najaymehk y deho bydlr uv nat clymac dryd cra lynavimmo pineat eh dra settma uv dra fuut Wakka'd paah dnoehk du ekheda, mayjehk zicd y lunhan aqbucat. Cdabbehk pylg cmekrdmo, cra bimmat y csymm nulg uid uv yhudran bulgad, yht duccat ed uhdu dra lunhan, dinhehk ran rayt yc dra clymac ekhedat eh y silr csymman janceuh uv dra aqbmuceuh dryd iciymmo ranymtat dra byccehk uv uha uv dra Se'erah Rekrnuyt'c Puspc. Ed ryt dra tacenat avvald, druikr, cdyndehk y vena eh dra cduja dryd xielgmo cbnayt drnuikr dra yjyemypma viam.  
  
"Caa," cra ycgat fedr y kneh. "Hudrehk du ed!" Fedr dryd, cra fymgat ujan du uha uv dra mynka lryenc, yht bmubbat tufh frema Wakka fyc lmucehk dra knyda uh dra cduja.  
  
"Crufuvv," Wakka knispmat, vehecrehk dra csymm dycg yht ceddehk tufh yc famm. ".Cu, yho hafc?"  
  
"Hudrehk silr," Rikku crnikkat. "Gesyrne yht Oihy fahd pylg du Suihd Kykywad mycd E raynt, pid E tuh'd ghuf ruf muhk drao bmyh uh cdyoehk drana. Dra bnuknacc uh y haf Rusa ec kuehk bnaddo famm," cra csemat.  
  
"Dryd'c kuut," Wakka huttat. "Hud silr kueh' uh ynuiht rana dryd oui lyh'd caa, oy?" Ra kacdinat uid dra fehtuf du dra chuf dryd fyc huf frebbehk drnuikr dra yen dufyntc dra knuiht.  
  
"Xiead'c kuut cusadesac," cra csengat. "Kejac oui bmahdo uv desa du ouincamjac," cra buehdat uid, huttehk dufyntc dra gedlrah.  
  
"Oayr, " ra ytseddat. "Kiacc E cruimt pa aqledat ypuid Pacyet aqbyhtehk yht ymm, pid E's gehty kuhhy secc ed."  
  
"Famm, ev oui vaam mega raytehk du dra settma uv hufrana cusadesa, Bubc't pa kmyt du caa dra dfu uv oui uid yd Rusa cusadesa. E drehg ra cdemm vekinac E's kuehk du suja eh uid rana cusa desa," cra csengat, nummehk ran aoac cmekrdmo.  
  
"Sa yht Mi fuimth'd ryja y bnupmas fedr ed," dra pmedwan crnikkat. "Pid E tihhu ev drana'c silr rana du veht ehdanacdehk, oy?"  
  
"Famm, drana yna dra dfu uv oui," Rikku knehhat, pnicrehk cusa uv ran crund pmuhta ryen pylg. "Druikr oui't haat du kad y pekkan pat."  
  
Uha fuimt ryja aqbaldat Wakka du pa vmuunat yd dra nasyng, pid ra teth'd ajah caas du ylghufmatka ed yc cusadrehk uid uv dra untehyno- palyica ed fych'd.  
  
"Drana'c dryd," ra ytseddat fedr y kneh uv rec ufh. "Pid drehkc lyh kad bnaddo punehk ynuiht rana, oy?"  
  
"Drah fa't zicd ryja du cryga dras ib," Rikku kekkmat. "E lyh drehg uv y vaf fyoc du tu zicd dryd - cusa uv dras fa fuimth'd ajah kad eh dnuipma vun," cra fehgat.  
  
"Mi't cgeh ic," Wakka nasehtat ran fedr y crund myikr.  
  
"Hud ev cra kud du zueh eh," Rikku csengat. "Pacetac - padfaah dra dfu uv ic, fa lyh gaab ran vnus kaddehk duu syt."  
  
"Zicd fryd yna oui dfu bmyhhehk," Lulu ycgat yc cra fymgat eh vnus dra gedlrah.  
  
"Kejehk oui y cruf," Rikku csengat, bnyldelymmo puihlehk uid uv dra lryen yc cra crevdat du ced uh Wakka's myb. "Ihmacc tehhan'c fyedehk," cra sahdeuhat, ran duha ehtelydehk dryd cra teth'd byndelimynmo lyna ypuid tehhan.  
  
"Mi," Wakka xiacdeuhat, muugehk y ped cinbnecat. Rikku fyc ypnibd fedr cilr drehkc, pid ed fyc ymfyoc yd y susahd dryd ra, yd maycd, yht uvdah Lulu yc famm, luimth'd bnateld.  
  
Lulu, vun ran bynd, fych'd duu cinbnecat - ev yhodrehk, cra't aqbaldat Rikku du dno cdyndehk cusadrehk pavuna cra't kuddah pylg ehdu dra nuus.  
  
"Tehhan lyh fyed," cra csemat, mayhehk ykyehcd dra tuunvnysa du fydlr. "Druikr oui sekrd fyhd du kad uvv dra lryen pavuna oui ku duu silr vyndran, ev bycd aqbaneahla ec yho ehtelydun."  
  
"Famm, ed ec lusvo rana," Rikku kekkmat. "Pid E kiacc oui'na nekrd," cra crnikkat yc cra cduut ib, "drana yna cusa bmylac y lryen mak cruimth'd aht ib," cra upcanjat fedr y cmekrd fehla.  
  
"Dryd'c vun cina," Wakka yknaat fedr y myikr, cdyhtehk yc famm. "Hud aqyldmo y kuut sasuno, oy?"  
  
"Huba," Rikku yknaat aycemo.  
  
"Pid fryd mat ib du ed landyehmo fyc," Lulu lrilgmat, sujehk vindran ehdu dra nuus fedr ran iciym knyla. "Ed caasc dryd fa yna ymm tecdehldmo ujantnaccat," cra buehdat uid, yc cra cdyndat dra cinbnecehkmo crund bnulacc uv ihtuehk dra pamdc cra cdemm funa eh bmyla uv y cgend, cesbmo po ubahehk y vaf uv dra dub uhac. Rikku zicd kekkmat, yht naylrat ynuiht du ihweb ran zylgad, baamehk ed uvv cmufmo, fedr y bmyovim kmyhla dufyntc Wakka yht Lulu.  
  
Wakka crnikkat yht vummufat cied, ihlmebbehk rec cicbahtanc yht nasujehk dra nacd uv dra cusafryd utt ujancied ymm uv dra Yinulrc funa.  
  
"Oui ghuf," Rikku myikrat, yc cra cmet ran crund tufh yht duccat dras uvv fedr ran zylgad, "E drehg E's dra uhmo uha rana fru faync cusadrehk cesbma."  
  
"Rao, E teth'd tacekh dra ihevuns," Wakka bnudacdat. "Hud mega E taletat du syga ed dryd fyo, oy?"  
  
"Uhmo oui, Wakka," Lulu lrilgmat yvvaldeuhydamo, bimmehk ran putela tufh yht uvv ymuhk fedr dra nacd uv ran uidved. Cra fymgat ujan yht bimmat res ykyehcd ran vun y taab gecc, frema Rikku bnaccat ib ykyehcd res vnus pareht, nihhehk ran ryhtc ymuhk pudr draen puteac.  
  
"Fryd," Wakka ycgat frah drao byndat. Pavuna aedran uha ryt y lryhla du yhcfan, ra lunnaldat rescamv. "Hu pek taym."  
  
"Oui'na nekrd," Lulu csengat, "ed'c hud. Huf, yna oui zicd kuehk du cdyht drana, un yna oui yldiymmo kuehk du tu cusadrehk icavim?"  
  
"Fryttyoy sayh po dryd," Wakka crud pylg fedr y kneh.  
  
"E drehg cra sayhc, yna fa kuehk du ryja du fnacdma oui tufh du bmyo," Rikku csengat vnus pareht res yc cra cmet ran ryhtc ib dra ehcetac uv rec drekrc. "Yht oui ghuf E lyh tu ed, ev E ryja du."  
  
"Oayr, pid oui tuh'd," Wakka frenmat yht knyppat Rikku, ghulgehk ran vaad uid vnus ihtan ran yht caddehk ran tufh cu dryd ra ryt ran behhat. "Duu myda huf, yhofyoc," ra nasyngat pavuna bnaccehk rec mebc ykyehcd ranc vunlavimmo. Yho nacbuhca cra ryt fyc mucd eh dra muf suyh cra kyja yc ran mebc byndat, yht cra daycat yd rec fedr dra deb uv ran duhkia, bnaccehk ran puto ykyehcd rec aykanmo yc Lulu crevdat tufh du bnacc ykyehcd rec pylg. Cra naylrat ynuiht res du lib Rikku's pnaycdc eh ran ryhtc, ghaytehk dras kahdmo yc cra nulgat ykyehcd ran ricpyht'c pylg.  
  
Wakka, dra buehd ra't ehdahtat du bnuja muhk uid uv rec druikrdc po dryd buehd, cmet y ryht yfyo vnus Rikku's pylg yht, yvdan crevdehk y ped, naylrat ib yht pakyh duoehk fedr uha uv Lulu's pnaycdc, aynhehk res y muf suyh yc Rikku crevdat uh ran ufh, nihhehk ran ryhtc ymuhk dra umtan fusyh'c ycc yht nippehk ykyehcd Wakka's cryvd.  
  
Wakka knuyhat, bnaccehk ykyehcd Lulu yht pnehkehk rec suidr du Rikku's hebbma. Dra pmuhta nygat ran mufan meb fedr ran daadr, nippehk ykyehcd ran mujan y meddma vycdan yc Lulu naylrat padfaah dras du nip pudr draen caqac, vunlehk Rikku's du mad uid dra suyh cra't paah dnoehk du gaab tufh.  
  
Wakka sujat, cmekrdmo naknadvimmo vnus dra dfu fusah'c yddahdeuhc, uhmo ahuikr du bucedeuh rescamv bnubanmo vun bnaccehk nuikrmo ehdu Rikku.  
  
"Please, Wakka," Rikku fresbanat cuvdmo, cbnaytehk ran makc yht pnaydrehk rayjemo yc Lulu crevdat uvv uv Wakka, yht ghaamat po Rikku's rayt, lynaccehk dra ouihk fusyh'c rayt yht cruimtanc mujehkmo, cmufmo fungehk ran ryhtc tufh dra mespan puto.  
  
Wakka huttat cmufmo, bicrehk ehdu dra pmuhta fedr y knihd dryd fyc yhcfanat po y crynb lno uv bmaycina vnus Rikku, yc drao xielgmo cad ib y taab, buihtehk nrodrs. Lulu crevdat vunfynt, cdnyttmehk Rikku's rayt yc cra mayhat vunfynt du gecc Wakka taabmo, knuyhehk ehdu rec suidr yc dra ouihk Ym Prat crevdat ran rayt ib navmaqejamo du bynd Lulu's hadran-mebc fedr ran duhkia.  
  
Wakka's duhkia pyddmat fedr Lulu's yc ra luhdehiat du kneht ehdu Rikku, suyhehk yc cra cxiaawat ran caq ynuiht rec. Cra vmelgat ran duhkia xielgmo ujan Lulu's lmed, drah crevdat tufh du bmihka ed taabmo ehdu dra umtan fusyh'c puto, bnupehk ran caq taabmo yht tnehgehk tufh ran peddancfaad zielac. Lulu's ahdena puto xiejanat cmekrdmo, yc cra knuyhat ehdu ran ricpyht'c suidr, cibbundehk rancamv fedr ran ryhtc yc cra vuikrd dra esbimca du bnacc vunfynt ykyehcd Rikku's vyla duu cdnuhkmo.  
  
Wakka caasat du pa dygehk eh dra cekrd vun y susahd, fydlrehk dra dfu fusah pavuna ra xielgahat rec byla, ahluinykehk Rikku du tu dra cysa. Cra tet cu kmytmo, sydlrehk rec byla, dekrdahehk ran caq ynuiht rec yc ra tnaf uid uv ran, dnoehk du bimm res pylg eh. Cra crevdat ran ryhtc du Lulu's rebc, rumtehk ran cdemm yc cra bmihkat ran vyla ehdu ran caq, cyjunehk dra sicgo dycda ymsucd yc silr yc dra sivvmat knuyhc cra raynt, yht dra knufehk bnaccina eh ran ufh puto.  
  
Wakka ryt mucd yho ped uv luhdnum ra't ryt, druikr hu uha fyc pudranat po ed. Rikku luhjimcat ynuiht res byndelimynmo jeumahdmo, cahtehk res ujan dra atka yht sygehk res cruid muitmo ahuikr dryd ra fyc nydran dryhgvim dryd dra csymm ruicac dryd ryt nabmylat dra ridc eh Pacyet ryt, ysuhkcd udran drehkc, drelgan fymmc yht bnuban tuunc.  
  
Rikku nacbuhtat eh geht, ran lno sivvmat po Lulu's puto yc ran puto xiejanat ynuiht Wakka, dnoehk du tnyf res taaban ehdu ran, ev ed fyc buccepma. Lulu's drekrc dekrdahat ynuiht Rikku's rayt yc cra knuyhat ehluranahdmo, ran zielac vmufehk vnaamo ujan Rikku's vyla yc cra lysa. Drao ymm myet cdemm vun y susahd, Lulu nummehk uvv uv Rikku fedr ayca, pavuna Wakka cbuga.  
  
"Famm, dra vena fyc y fycda uv fuut."  
  
"Syopa," Rikku csengat, cdemm lydlrehk ran pnaydr. "Pid E drehg fa'mm cdemm pa ypma du gaab fyns ihdem dra cduns'c ujan." 


End file.
